dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Krebbs
Ray Krebbs is the illegitimate son of Jock Ewing and an army nurse, Margaret Hunter. History Backstory Ray Krebbs was born on October 19, 1945 in Emporia, Kansas. He lived with his mother, Margaret Krebbs, and her husband, Amos Krebbs, whom he believed to be his father. When he was fifteen, Ray was sent off to Dallas and to the Southfork Ranch with a letter from his recently deceased mother asking Jock Ewing to help Ray out. Ray's mother, a United States Army Air Corps nurse, was a woman with whom Jock had an affair during World War II. At the time when Ray arrived on Southfork, both Jock and Miss Ellie Ewing knew that Ray was the son of the same woman whom Jock had an affair with in Britain during the war, but they did not know at that time that Ray was Jock's son. Life in Dallas Ray worked for Jock maintaining Southfork as its ranch foreman. Initially, Ray was a bit of a rogue, dating the much younger Lucy Ewing on the sly, and collaborating with J.R. Ewing to break up J.R's younger brother Bobby and his new wife (and Ray's old flame) Pamela Barnes. Despite this, Ray had a good heart, and became a trusted and upstanding friend of the Ewing family. Eventually, Amos Krebbs showed up in Dallas in 1980 and revealed that he wasn't Ray's father, reading out information in Margaret Hunter's diary to Jock Ewing, which revealed that Jock was Ray's father. Jock welcomed Ray into the Ewing family and publicly acknowledged Ray as his son. Because of the incestuous implications, Ray's prior relationship with Lucy was never referenced again. Ray eventually found happiness with politician and the widow of former Texas governor Sam Culver, Donna Culver Krebbs, and they married in 1981. However the marriage began to collapse and in 1985 they separated. Donna found out she was pregnant and Ray tried to reconcile with her, but she refused. During the "Dream Season", Ray and Donna adopted a deaf boy named Tony after Donna miscarried their child with Down Syndrome; the story line included Ray initially wanting Donna to get an abortion. By 1987, they had divorced and Donna had given birth to a daughter named Margaret Krebbs, named after Ray's deceased mother. In 1988, Ray married Jenna Wade after Jenna had given birth to his half-brother Bobby's son, Lucas. Their marriage and the decision that Ray adopt Lucas caused some acrimony between the once-close Ray and Bobby, but they made amends and resumed their brotherly relationship. Eventually, trouble with Jenna's teenage daughter Charlie caused friction between Ray and Jenna. After sending Charlie to boarding school in Europe, Ray and Jenna decided to move to Switzerland permanently, this also happened because Ray cheated on Jenna with another woman, and the only way she might forgive him was if they move away. Clayton and Miss Ellie Farlow visited them before they also left Dallas, tiring of the constant battles within the family. In 1991, Ray returned for the final episode and in J.R.'s dream, Ray has a very unhappy working life, having never found out Jock was his father. Ray is also limping heavily due to rodeo injuries (stock footage is shown of Ray in the rodeo won by Dusty Farlow in season 3). Seeing Ray working to make ends meet on a ranch and also in a bar (where he is treated poorly), J.R. admits, "I kinda feel sorry for him." Later in the dream it is Ray's birthday, and despite having a poor work life, Ray has a very happy family life and even has a son named Jock. J.R. seems genuinely happy for him, bearing in mind this is a dream. Dallas (2012 TV Series) Ray returned to Dallas with Lucy Ewing for Christopher's wedding, Bobby's last Barbecue at Southfork, and J.R.'s funeral. Ray was sad by J.R.'s death and he told Bobby that he couldn't believe that his brother was dead, stating he respected J.R. because he made Jock proud like no one else could. Gallery Lucy and Ray.jpg Ray and Lucy in the hayloft.png Raykrebbs.png Ray with Aunt Lil Trotter.jpg Jennaraycharlielucas.gif Donnaray4.jpg.jpeg M.jpeg Category:Krebbs family Category:Ewing family Category:Original Characters Category:Residents of Southfork Ranch Category:First Series Characters Category:Second Series Characters Category:War of the Ewings Characters Category:Guest characters who became regulars